The Elimination Round: Inventor
"The Elimination Round" is the Fourth Episode of the Inventor. For the Fourth Episode of another character, see The Elimination Round. Description Text You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. All enemy equipment is upgraded. How To Unlock Win any 2 episodes (of 1, 2, and 3) with the Inventor. Leveling Up Available Items Weapon *Boomerang *Broadsword *Buzzer *Crossbow *Crystal Sword *Dagger *Electromagnet *Flamethrower (Level 3 reward option) *Hammer (Starting equipment) *Keyblade *Lightning Rod *Pea Shooter (Starting equipment) *Plasma Cannon *Ray Gun *Shovel *Six Shooter *Snowflake *Spark *Spike *Staff *Sword *Venus Fly Trap *Whisper Shield *Leather Armor Magic *Hall of Mirrors *Healing Crystal Items *Bump *Chocolate Cookie *Counterfeit *Doppeldice (Level 3 reward option) *Hookshot *Lockpick *Midnight Charm *Scrap Metal *Spanner (Starting equipment) Floors Starting Equipment *Hammer *Spanner *Pea Shooter Gadget: Heat Ray Floor 1 It's a "small" floor. Items There are two chests on this floor. One will contain one of the following: *Staff *Crossbow *Sword The other chest will contain one of the following: *Spark *Snowflake *Buzzer *Whisper Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There are two chests on this floor. They will contain items from the following list: *Leather Armor *Bump *Healing Crystal *Lockpick *Spike *Keyblade Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell an upgrade, one Scrap Metal, and one of the following items: **Dagger **Boomerang **Crystal Sword **Venus Fly Trap **Keyblade **Six Shooter Floor 3 It's a "big" floor. Items You will find three chests on this floor. One will contain Scrap Metal. One will contain one of the following items: *Broadsword *Bump *Crystal Sword *Chocolate Cookie *Hall of Mirrors *Midnight Charm The last chest will contain one of the following items: *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 1 apple * Two shops. One shop will sell 2 of these: **Dagger **Boomerang **Crystal Sword **Venus Fly Trap **Keyblade * and 1 of these: **Leather Armor **Bump **Healing Crystal **Lockpick **Spike **Keyblade * The other shop will sell an upgrade and 2 of these: **Shovel **Boomerang **Pea Shooter **Spanner **Scrap Metal **Healing Crystal Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find two chests on this floor. One will contain one of the following items: *Spark *Snowflake *Buzzer *Whisper The other chest will contain one of the following: *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find two chest on this floor. One will contain one of the following: *Plasma Cannon *Hookshot *Lightning Rod The second chest will contain one of the following: *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and 2 of these items: **Shovel **Boomerang **Pea Shooter **Spanner **Scrap Metal **Healing Crystal Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia The following enemies cannot be encountered in this Episode: *Aurora *Mimic *Keymaster *Crystalina *Wisp Category:Episodes